Every Cloud Has A Blue Lining
by FantasyFireFly
Summary: My first fan fic Tifa possesses power she can't control, she can see visions and voices from the past and future after beeing freed from Hojo's lab by Cloud she joins him and Zack to unravel the Shinra companies secrets Yay for rubbish summaries :D CloTi
1. Prologue

Okayz, my first fic ^ ^ Its short I know, This stories written from Tifa's pov and set around Crisis Core...so, uh, enjoy :3  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since I was little I knew I was different.

_I could hear things; see things, from the past and the future. It used to scare me, still does sometimes. _

_I knew I wasn't normal and I didn't like it, I__ wanted to be like everyone else, but I wasn't and my parents wouldn't listen. So I ran away. I ended up in Midgar._

_I went to a company called Shinra, It was said that professor Hojo could cure any type of illness, he told me not to worry and that he would help me._

_He put me into a huge glass cylinder with 'sample' written on it. He locked me in there and did things to me. _

_He poked me with needles, made me breathe different colour gases. I felt so un-human, so worthless. I __stopped fighting against him. I gave in. After a long time the voices became visions. Hojo told me that this wasn't what he planned would happen._

_He laughed __when I told him to just let me die. _

_I lost track of time. __Hojo constantly experimented on me 'enhancing my powers' as he called it. The only thing it did was make the visions and voices more frequent. _

_I had a vision of a man with glowing blue eyes destroying Hojo's lab. It gave me hope._

* * *

So how was it? Tell Me what You guys think


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, so chapter one. Thanks so much to __Georgia (the awesome one :P ), Screaming'Hallelujah202, JuneZz, celticskyedancer, Whirlwind of Flames and Love and fragmentsofmemories16 for reviewing._ _Not really much to say about this one except I hope you enjoy it ^ ^  
__________________________________________________________________________________________Hojo wondered through the lab muttering about a new experiment he was going to conduct on a SOLDIER.

Chap. 1

"Did you know, we're moving," he said, tapping on the glass with his fingernails absentmindedly.

I looked at him, silently questioning.

"Nibelheim. Oh, you came from there didn't you?"

I nodded. I didn't really want to go back there, but if it meant having a chance at escaping then I was all for it.

"I suppose, you're wondering why," he paused, laughed and walked away.

"Tifa?" A foreign voice asked. "Tifa wake up," It said, pulling me from my dreamless sleep.  
I opened my eyes to see two glowing blue eyes looking at me through the glass, "My name's Kunsel, I'm a SOLDIER 3rd class,"

I nodded slowly and rubbed the sleepy-dust from my eyes.

"I'm supposed to sedate you tomorrow, but you can fake being asleep, right?"

I took a deep breath and spoke for the first time in I didn't know how long, "Why would you disobey Hojo and let me fake it?"

He started at me as if I was a talking chocobo rather than a human.  
"Wow, you talked," he murmured, "Um, well; I figured it kinda wasn't fair to sedate you if you promised not to take off,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Well Hojo's leaving tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning,"

I raised my eyebrows in response as me eyes pierced into a vision of the future.  
I saw myself with two men. One with spiky blonde and the same glowing blue eyes I had seen countless times before and another had longer black spiky hair but his eyes were exactly the same as the blonde's. We were walking through the snow, laughing and talking like friends. But something seemed wrong, the snow grew heavy quickly and we lost each other. They falling snow began to fade and blend together before my eyes started refocus on the present. They had the same eyes as Kunsel, maybe it was a SOLDIER thing. I'd have to ask him. I sat up in my cylinder and pressed the button for some food. I sat nibbling on my toast that had been delivered from some tube then led somewhere. I was going to get away from Hojo that I was sure of. It was just the two other men that I was worried about. Who were they? Why were walking through the snow together? What were we doing? I asked myself countless questions but never found any answers.

"You seem rather alive today," Hojo said as he looked at me lying on my tummy waving my feet in the air.

|glared at him and went back to daydreaming about anything random thing that popped into my mind.

"Maybe If I concentrate the mako and fuse it with..." Hojo went on flipping through notes as he paced.

I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and sighed, rolling on to my back. I closed my eyes and started writing a story in my mind. I did that a lot, write stories about anything. I'd built up my own little world of magic, a place where I could be free, a place I could do anything I wanted to. The only thing that would interrupt my paradise were the voices, I'd learnt to control the visions now, something I was quiet proud of really, I could chose to see whatever came to me, but the voices were harder. The now screamed for attention at the back of my brain. I envisioned a little girl sat on a swing in a pretty white dress decorated with pink flowers. Her mousey brown corkscrew curled hair swirled around her as she swung back and forward. She seemed happy on the outside, just a normal young happy girl, but as they say, you can't judge a book by its cover. This little girl, Marlene, I decided to call her, was a Cetra. She could converse with the planet, control it even.

"Do you ever stop daydreaming?" Hojo shouted, rather annoyed.

I glared at him again, what am I supposed to do? Just sit and stare?

"Stupid girl," he muttered, pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, "how many visions have you had in the past month?" He half shouted.

I shrugged, I didn't count, what was the point?

"Maybe there's no point in taking you tomorrow if you don't have any more visions," He let the bait sit there and I started to nibble at it, I had to go to now, I didn't even know why. I just had a strange feeling, I had to go.

"About twelve," I murmured.

"Hmm, about right really, maybe I could work on increasing...I mean, uh...reducing them," he said with a smirk.

"Just give it up Hojo, I know all you want is make my visions practically constant,"  
He laughed his sinister, annoying laugh and walked out of the lab.

"Dickhead," I said, I really didn't care If he heard me anymore, I'd been out of here tomorrow and hopefully I'd never come back. I sat up with my back against the glass and went back to writing my story about the little Cetra.

* * *

_Please review~ they make my day. I'll update soon ^ ^ _


	3. Author Update

Author Update!

First off I'm so super duper sorry for not updating in forever and I'm not going to bore you guys with the reasons why  
Second of all I will be updating this again verrry soon (:  
Lastly cookies for all of you ;3

~FireFly


End file.
